The present invention relates to a high-chair and in particular to a high-chair having a removable cover element.
A high-chair is known to comprise a tray on which toys can be placed or on which a container can be positioned holding a food to be administered to the child (such as a plate with a meal or a beaker of water). With such a high-chair, if the food escapes from the container it falls onto the tray which then has to be cleaned, this not always being easy to accomplish.
Moreover, if the high-chair and tray are of wooden construction, any escape of the food C from the container can result in this food (for example liquid) penetrating into interstices in the tray, for example along its (usually raised) edge, with obvious cleaning difficulties.
High-chair trays are also known which already present toys on their surface; with such trays it is dangerous and/or problematic to place a food container on them as this may be supported unstably on the tray (because of the toys), leading to obvious problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high-chair which is improved compared with known high-chairs.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a high-chair the tray of which can provide protection against escape of the child""s food from the respective container.
A further object is to provide a high-chair the tray of which can be provided with toys, while at the same time being able to be easily and safely used to support containers for foods to be offered to the child seated on the high-chair.
A further object is to provide a high-chair which enables containers of food for the child to be easily positioned on its tray.
These and further objects which will be apparent to the expert of the art are attained by a high-chair in accordance with the accompanying claims.